Absorptive hypercalciuria is a major cause of urolithiasis, encountered in approximately 50% of patients with recurrent formation of kidney stones. The overall goal of this project is to test the hypothesis that orthophosphate, given as a slow-release neutral potassium phosphate, produces physiological and physicochemical correction of vitamin D-dependent absorptive hypercalciuria.